Under the Armour
by AmaiMochi
Summary: What if Link really wasn't who he claims to be? What if there was a mistake in the legend of the hero in green? No matter how hard he tries, he can't hide the truth forever. There will always be blackmail, lies and secrets and lots of twists.
1. Chapter 1

_Well hey there, This is the first fan-fic I'm writing for one of my favorite pairings in the legend of Zelda, and I'm mainly a fan of Yaoi so I guess I'll be writing about yaoi in the future. Well, I know you're not here to read about me and that's okay. Since I'll be updating this story about once every two days, and If this gets good reviews, More will sure to come. Well anyway, the story happens right after Link battles and loses to Ganondorf, and you'll see where things will go from there. I promise! Lots of great twists, and characters may be a little OOC, but please bear with me .I write for pleasure and fun, not for ultra seriousness, haha. Chapters after this one will be a lot longer too. =) So enjoy and pleace review! I greatly appreciate it. Rated m for future sexual explicit chapters, cursing, and violence in future chapters. _

_The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo, and this fanfic belongs to me. =3_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 . .<strong>_**Stripped**_**.**_

* * *

><p><em>'Hmmm..? What was this?' I thought, slowly regaining my senses. How long have I been asleep? Why was it so warm..? Where am I?'<em>

Link slowly traced a finger around the velvety cloth that covered what wasn't meant ot be kept secret to all. '_Was I back in the castle..?_' Link thought, trying to remember what had last happened.

_Battle._

_Link was in a battle.._

_Ganondorf!_

In sheer utter panick, Link jumped out of the bed, searching around for weapons and clothing. The room was dimly lit, making it rather hard for the young one to see, but through all the traveling, Link had gotten use to it. All those days of travelling through dark caves and even through the night.

Link felt around but only found pillows, several potions, books, books and more books. _Shit….._

"Ganondorf!" Link screamed, fully aware that this was the 'home' of the evil villian that Link had sworn to slay and bring peace back to Hyrule.

A low chuckle came from the far side of the room, as the man, none other than the evil Gerudo King, Ganondorf. Link quickly jumped and hid behind the bed, which was the only kind of wall that kept Ganondorf on the other side. "What's so funny?" Link spat, eyeing the long slender bottle of some type of alcohol. The gerudo laughed before speaking. "I never would have thought of it,Kid. You can fool all of Hyrule, fool every friend you've made on your rediculous journey only to lose to me, but no longer can you fool me." He rose from his seat and slowly made his way to Link, whom was now still, staring blankly at the floor.

Ganondorf held Link's chin with his thumb and index finger bringing his face closer to Links, so close their noses were almost touching. He lowered his head slowly brushing his dark lips along Link's soft pink ones. Link stood still, heart pounding and sweating. Was this it?

"I know you're a woman."

…

…

Link screamed, managing to gather enough strength to land a punch on the king and running straight towards that bottle. She took hold of it, before smashing it onto the table, leaving only sharp pieces. "Don't.._touch_..me!" She shouted, staring at the Gerudo who was now laughing like a maniac. He wiped the blood off of the corner of his mouth and smiled, showing the back of his hand at the young hero. Two pieces of the three started glowing. "Where's Zelda?" Link screamed, getting into a stance only meant for battle.

"Somewhere…" Ganondorf mused, walking closer to Link. Out of panick, Link tried to stab the villian in the chest with the broken shard but her hand was caught before any contact was made with his skin and the glass shard. What was wrong with herself? Had she lost it..? Was this because she was in panic..? Was this because her secret had been found out? If the town knew of her gender…The women were suppose to stay home…watch over the house….Wait for the men to return home and pamper them. But Link wasn't that kind of girl, nor did she grow up wanting to be like that.

_…Crack.._

Link screamed as the Gerudo man tightened his grip on her wrist, forcing her to drop the shard. "Never.. Do that again." He hissed, before forcing Link against the wall, facing him.

By now, she had silent tears streaming down her face.

"All this time… You've been lying. Not only to the place you find so dear to you, and not only to the friends you keep so close to you. But to the man you were sworn to kill. Shamefull isn't it?" Both of her arms were now pinned ontop of her, while Ganondorf kept her still by pressing himself again'st her. "Please…. D-don't.." She whispered, refusing to look at Ganon, whom was now leaving trails of kisses and licks from her ear to her chest, biting and nibbling.  
>"Your body is betraying you, kid." Link's breathing had already increased, and she couldn't help but let out a few moans. Ganondorf stood up and took a step back, leaving Link to drop to her knees, holding herself as if that would have saved her from what was about to happen.<p>

Ganondorf undid the sash and armor, leaving only nothing but lose fitting Gerudo pants and his boots. "I promised you, you'd be begging me to end your life, every second, while I enjoy your screams." He laughed, pulling his length out. Regretting it, Link looked up and her heart began pounding more. T-that? That was going inside of her…? How could that even fit… The shame she felt was too much to bare, but her eye caught something shining. The other glass shards. She picked one up slowly and brought it to her neck, pressing the cool glass again'st her neck but not breaking the skin. The shame was already too much. The hopes of all of hyrule was on her shoulders, and she just let everyone down.

'I'm sorry I failed you all.." Link thought, just about to clud through the skin but before she even finished that thought, Ganondorf had thrown her onto the bed, roughly. "Only I am allowed to take your life." He wasn't even looking at her when he said those words. His fiery orange hair was let down into long strangs of wavy red and his eyes filled with so much passion, hatred, sadness… Link didn't even know what she saw in his eyes, but what filled hers was fear. "You won't be dying any time soon, dear."

Without hesitation, Ganondorf climbed ontop of Link, whom couldn't struggle as the weight of the king above her adding to his raw strength made it hard to squirm. "I will take your pride, your happiness…I will strip you of your purity and dignity.." Those were the last words Ganondorf had said before shoving it hard into her. Nothing but screams , grunts and cries filled the room.

Link's hips had been held down by the demon theif's hands all the while he was violating her, as his pace became faster and faster.

This was it…. There was no hero of time.. There was no hero of twilight. Those titles…all of Link's memories…. All a blur now. She had hit rock bottom. Just one mistake caused her to lose everything. How could she face her friends? How could she face the people of Hyrule? How could she face Zelda?

"You'll enjoy this soon." Ganondorf grunted, as his pace became steady, and hard.

Link resisted, trying to bite and push the king away, but all work was futile. And he was right. No matter how hard Link tried to deny it, pleasure swept through her body. She began wanting more and more and soon found herself lost. She had clung closer the the evil man, wanting more and more of his skilled touches. She had never felt such pleasures in her life. Considering he was the only Gerudo man among so many Gerudo woman, he'd make a great lover…. Wait… No! Love and Ganondorf aren't two things that should ever come closer together considering the man who had been violating her, putting her through dungeons, and temples, all for the sake of ruling and gaining power, why was she even thinking of that?

Ganondorf could feel himself coming closer off the edge but instead of staying inside her, he pulled out, spilling his seed over her stomach. He rolled to his side, a wicked grin plastered on his face. "This won't be the last time, hero." Link felt a sting when she heard the last word of that sentence. She had felt used, dirty, impure… a failure. She didn't move but remained in that position through the night, but soon fell asleep herself, as hard as she tried to fight sleep off.

She had felt nothing but misery, and failure. Depression ate away at her as she slowly moved a bit further away from the man . She could feel a bit of blood around her legs, since this was her first time…. And most likely the last considering how chances of her surviving a life of this, torture and beatings from none other than a man she had vowed hatred to. Her wrist was pretty swollen and still throbbing. She was sure this was nothing compared to the things Ganondorf had planned for her.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-<span>Ganondorf<span>-_**

The hero of time, the man that I heard would be on his journey to take my life and take hyrule back… What a joke. Who knew the prophesy of the boy dressed in green, would come to save the land and retain the peace. Perhaps the Goddesses were playing some sort of prank or joke.

I had planned to break the hero, make him suffer, make him go through hell the same way I had to all those years of planning, traning, proving my worth of being a holder of the triforce of power.

But plans have changed and now I've gained myself a toy. A toy to play with until it breaks.

I look to my side, as the former hero lay broken, her tears had now been long try, and her angelic golden brown hair lay everywhere. This was the first time I've seen the hero look..calm. Granted, after what I had done to her, I'd expect her to lay there, wide awake, slowly losing her sanity. Then again, there was a growing longing I've started having. A longing that she'll be satisfying later as soon as she wakes up. Exiting the room, I ordered several of the guards to keep a close eye on her, and not to let her leave the room until I call on her. Of course, if she were to leave the room, or try to fight of any of the guards, she'd be locked away somewhere else. Somewhere..Unpleasant. But there was a likely chance, considering she was rather well trained with a sword, and shield…With various other little weapons. If she were able to defeat all 5 guards, I'd have the pleasure of hunting her down, and continuing my acts. It's a win-win situation. I keep her as a trophy, a symbol of my victory against hyrule. That old bastard king couldn't even put up much of an army with weak hylians. Victory was truly mine.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>_..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Gahh! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with friends, and every time I come home, I'm dead tired. Here's a small update and I'll try to upload more chapters as soon as possible! Sorry it's so short, suffering really bad from writers-block. x_X I know this chapter will seem rushed but I'll do better in the future chapters. Well anyway... Here's the new chapter. Enjoy._

**Chapter 2.**_I don't know._

* * *

><p>Blue eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the lighting of the room before searching around, hoping what had happened was just another nightmare. But the instant everything adjusted, a horrid type of pain shot through Link's body, causing her to gasp before shutting herself up. Reliazation struck as she noticed she wasn't the only breathing being in the room. Her heart started beating rapidly, and the first thought to come to mind was 'escape'.<p>

The dark king lay still, peacefully asleep. He still had that smirk scrawled on his desert tanned face. "_Sick bastard…_" Link whispered, feeling disgusted. What had happened the night before wasn't things she could just push deep down inside her thoughts and act as if never happened. It was like some kind of scar, which couldn't be seen, but would remain permanently. Once this man was long gone and dead, keep it all a secret until the end of time… If this man was gone, no one else would have to hear it from his mouth.

Her eyes caught site of something hanging on the wall.

A handle which looked as if though belonged to a blade, hung behind a thick red curtain. Carefully sliding out of the bed, and quietly making her way to the curtain, she found that it wasn't just one, but two beautiful sabres. Gerudo writing was carved into the blade itself, and jewels covered parts of the handle. Link gently took the blade out of it's place on the wall, and gripped onto it tightly. It was a lot heavier than what she was used to. It was roughly the same weight as the biggoron sword, but the size was different.

Link felt the side of the blade, the coolness of the weapon felt good against her skin. She carefully walked back but this time, to Ganondorf's side. 'I'm a coward for not doing this in battle…But as long as no one else knows…. It doesn't matter.' Link bit her lower lip, but not hard enough to draw blood. Link raised the blade up, at the angle of where it would land on Ganondorf's neck. Ganondorf's eyes flashed open just as the blade was about to make contact with his skin, Link abruptly stopped. Within an instance, Link was thrown to the other side of the room. The heavy blades clattered onto the floor. "You little bitch!" Ganondorf bellowed. His voice shook the room. "You…. Attack me in my sleep. Ha… I always thought the 'Hero' of time would never do something as cheap as that and would instead, kill me on the battle field." He smirked. Golden eyes burrowing into blue ones. "You dirtied me.." She whispered, looking away, holding back tears. Her only reply was a deep chuckle and Ganondorf simply walked out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. "You're too afraid to even say anything to me! You take everything from me. You take away hyrule, and hyrules great future! How dare you!" Link screamed at the top of her lungs, the tears had already broke out. Now she sat there, legs pressed against her bare chest, sobbing.

She had no idea how long it had been until the door slowly creaked open, only to see a red haired woman, surprisingly not Gerudian. Link only looked up at her, unmoving. "I wont hurt you." She replied, through her eyes, one could only see kindness and somewhat misery. "What do you want?" Link demanded, getting woman handed Link some Gerudo clothing, and smiled. "I'm only here to help you." The woman replied before taking Link's swollen wrist and rubbing some kind of slimey liquid from a potion bottle around it. The liquid was of a deep purplish color, and had several tiny pieces of torn leaves. "Your wrist will heal up after a short while." Link nodded as the woman began to wrap her wrist in a grayish cloth. "Did Ganondorf send you?" The younger woman chuckled. "He'd have my head if he knew I was here." "Then why are you here?" Silence filled the room as the stranger continued tending to Links wrist. When that was done, she got up, and opened the door halfway. "Who are you?" Link demanded, getting up. "You can find me in the temple. That's all I can let you know." The woman left, leaving a confused Link behind.

The clothes the woman had given her was rather loose. The sleeves were too long and the shirt stopped right at her knees. The opening for the neck was rather large, and this must have been one of the male clothings here, considering the Gerudo Women only wore the more 'revealing' types of clothing. Link felt a bit secure now that she had something to cover her, as she had no idea where her clothes were. All that was left to do was find the mastersword and see to it that Ganondorf no longer reigned over Hyrule.

"This place isn't Ganondorf's chamber…." Link drifted. "My sword and armor would either be in his room or his throne room."

First she'd head to his room, but if the sword wasn't there, she'd head to the throne room, and look there.

Exiting out of the room, Link carefully searched around the castle, still not sure where it was located. Large glass windows surrounded the side of the long hallway, only showing a large courtyard, most likely to be the training grounds, as armor was scattered about. "Stalfos.." Link mummered, continuing her search. Guards stood infront of each door in the hallway, none of them seeming to mind of care for Link's wandering. Of course they wouldn't. She was unarmed And defensless. But something caught her eye from the window. She moved closer to the glass, as a large figure was seen fighting off several Stalfos, non-stop. Hmmf. So this was the type of training he got? Several Stalfos, Gerudian soldiers, and other type of beasts charging at him and he has to fight them off. None of her business. Link continued to walk away, in search for her sword.

"Where do you think you're going?" one of the guards questioned. "The throne room." Link replied, without looking back. "You're not allowed there. Lord Ganondorf only gave us orders to let you wander about in these areas, but are strictly not allowed near the throne room, his chambers, the dungeons, and the weaponry. "Of course." Link scoffed. She had to admit, Ganondorf wasn't stupid enough to let her slip right through everything. "I'll just head to the courtyard then." The guards said nothing but only pointed to a door that led Link to a flight of stairs. It was a pretty long way down, and it took her several Minutes to reach the area where Ganondorf had been training, in the harsh desert climate. Ganondorf stayed in Gerudo Valley… And not in Hyrule." Link thought. Why? Ganondorf had said he'd won the battle, taken over hyrule, but why stay in the Valley? Barefoot across the sand, Link picked up one of the swords that had belonged to the stalfos. The material used for the blade was quite strong, but against the master sword, the blade was nothing. And without thinking, Link charged through the training grounds, straight towards the evil Gerudo king and from behind, slashed at his armor. When Ganondorf turned around, thinking Link as one of the stalfos, Link quickly jumped back, avoiding the man's sword. "Without armour, and shoes, you still want to fight? Even with that broken wrist?" Ganondorf laughed, the bandage still wasn't noticed for it was hidden by the sleeve. "I'll kill you here and now!" Link screamed, charging at Ganondorf. Both of them, blade against blade, forcing, pushing the other to give in. The stalfos had backed off, and somehow vanished. Now, the only two on the field was the evil king Ganondorf and Link.

"How can you kill me? When you could even bare to bring that blade through my neck back then?" Ganondorf shouted back. That sentence caused Link to jump back, and with all that force Ganondorf had put into his blade, he struck the sand covered ground. "You could have just killed me then! Why didn't you!" Ganondorf shouted. "I don't know!" Link screamed back at him, charging straight for him. Blades clashed, repeatedly, screaming with that loud clash of steel against steel. "Well?" Ganondorf asked, panting, eyes still locked onto Links. "I told you!" Link repeated, again, charging at Ganondorf, but somehow, Ganondorf managed to grab her by the neck, and slam her down to the ground. "I ..Don't.. Know" Link coughed, trying to take in more air. "That's not a good enough reason." Ganondorf smirked, gripping Link's neck tighter. Soon, Link had passed out from the lack of oxygen and several Gerudo guards were called to take Link to the healers.

Ganondorf sighed, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. "Stupid child." He sheathed the sword back in it's sheath and slowly walked back to the castle. "Prepare the bath." He ordered, without even looking at one of the women. "Yes, Lord Ganondorf." And the woman hurried away. "I shouldn't even have to ask…. I'll deal with her later." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

In the bath, Ganondorf sat halfway into the water. It was something like a pool. The room was dense with steam, and water was everywhere. "Bring Link!" Ganondorf ordered, and heard two feet scurrying away.

"Lord Ganondorf requested that I bring the girl to his bath." The woman explained, her eyes drifting to an unconcious Link. "I'm afraid she's not awake yet." It was the same Woman who had healed Link's broken wrist. "I'll just carry her then." "I don't think that's a good idea." The woman fired back. "His lordship will have your head if you do not obey orders." The woman nodded, letting the guard pick Link up, bridal style, and carry her roughly, running back to the bath rooms. She carefully made it to where Ganondorf was at, avoiding the water and slipping. "Drop her in slowly." Ganondorf mummered, still no eye contact. "But remove her clothing first." The guard could feel a little smirk playing on his lips when he said that. But she didn't complain and set Link on the ground, removing the long shirt in the process. She then carefully placed Link into the water, keeping her in a sitting position. "I do-" "Your opinion is not necessary." Ganondorf interrupted. With that he sent the guard away and his gaze was slowly directed to Link. He gently traced her lips and eyes with his thumb. "Beautiful…." He whispered. His hand then wandered to her hair. He gently combed through the angelic golden locks with his hand. Link still lay there unconcious, and un-aware of what was about to happen to her.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>To be Continued.<span>_**


End file.
